


don't ever say goodbye

by jezzberry



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Heroes, High School, Kidnapping, M/M, Villains, idk what this is, it's a crossover with an anime called my hero academia, mentions of bullying, otherwise known as "quirks", super powers, you don't have to know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezzberry/pseuds/jezzberry
Summary: “Stay back,” Youngjae snarls. In all the years Daehyun has known him, from before they had even entered preschool to now, he has never looked so vicious, so murderous. “Stay back, Daehyun.”





	don't ever say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> posting some of my tumblr drabbles here bc i'm tired of tumblr

“Stay back,” Youngjae snarls. In all the years Daehyun has known him, from before they had even entered preschool to now, he has never looked so vicious, so murderous. “Stay back, Daehyun.”

And he’s gone. In the space of a half second, the black fog closes in on itself and disappears without a trace. Daehyun’s hand closes on thin air, where Youngjae’s should have been.

Youngjae is gone. Taken.

Daehyun howls.

.

Help arrives two minutes too late. They bring in the adults, the stretchers, tape off the area so that other students don’t get in the way of the paramedics and police. Other than Daehyun, no one has sustained any grave injuries. Junhong has a couple of cracked ribs and a sprained ankle. Himchan sits, covered in scrapes and bruises, with one leg tucked underneath him, staring at the ground vacantly, like he thinks it’s all his fault. Yongguk is the one to pick Daehyun up and lay him out on one of the stretchers. As they rush him out of the forest, green and brown blurring past on every side, someone gives him a quick scan and determines him stable, despite his two broken legs, the endless throbbing in his skull, and the fact that he can’t feel the entire right side of his torso.

Daehyun doesn’t recall passing out, but he wakes up to an IV in his arm, bandaged everywhere. He doesn’t feel any pain, however, and can move his toes and fingers without any issue. They must have brought in someone with a healing quirk. He wonders how long he’s been out. He’s in a white room with rows of beds on either side of him—a hospital, without question. All of the beds look rumpled, recently used, but only two are still occupied. He holds his breath and hopes the people near him don’t notice that he has come to, but they know him all too well.

“Daehyun-hyung,” Junhong croaks. “It’s my fault.” Just like Junhong, rushing in head first with an undue apology, not even giving Daehyun a chance to gather his wits, to come to terms with what has happened.

“No. I could have—should have—”

“We’ll get him back,” Himchan interrupts. Daehyun doesn’t have to be a mind reader to know what he’s thinking.  _It should have been me, it should have been me, it should have been me._ The guilt shines in his eyes brighter than polished obsidian. All the while, Daehyun can see the way his hand shakes, how he curls his fingers into the thin sheets on the mattress to steady himself.

It’s only natural, of course. They’re all just kids. Daehyun is only barely seventeen. They’re all students in a high school that trains future heroes to use their powers for the good of mankind, and none of this should be happening. They shouldn’t have to encounter real villains, thieves, kidnappers,  _murderers_ , even. They shouldn’t have to fear for their lives. It was just supposed to be a regular field trip, yet here they are.

“They’ll get him back,” Yongguk reaffirms, striding into the room with a tray of teacups and a teapot. “The teachers are already planning something. They have the information they need. He’ll be back in no time.”

“How soon?” Daehyun can’t help but ask.

Yongguk presses his lips into a tight line. “I heard that Jongup stuck something on one of the guys who invaded. They can track him.”

“Jongup? So he can tell us, then, where the villains went?” Junhong questions. He’s straightened up just a bit, fully aware that he’s found an opportunity. “We can go after them.”

“No, Junhong,” Yongguk snaps quickly. “Leave this to the teachers. They’re gathering all the professional heroes they can. They’re much more powerful than any of us. You’ve all been injured and you’re in no shape to go anywhere, let alone chasing after villains that could kill you in one blow.”

“How long will that take them? Every minute we waste, Youngjae could be killed. If he’s even still alive,” Himchan says softly.

“It’s my fault. I couldn’t grab him in time. I didn’t try hard enough. We have to get him back.”

“If—if they hadn’t gotten me too, I could have done something. I let down my guard. If I just hadn’t gotten caught—”

“Himchan, no. It doesn’t matter who they got. You are our friend. He is our friend. If anything—Youngjae is the one most likely to survive until the heroes can save him. He’s strong. He’s smart. He can explode things, for goodness’ sake. He knows how much they want him on their side, and he knows how to use that knowledge against them. He will hang on until the adults get there.”

Daehyun knows it’s true, what Yongguk is saying. Youngjae has always been so amazingly strong, unwavering,  _daring_. Daehyun’s been chasing after him since they were kids for that very reason—because Youngjae is just so incredible. Yet in the last seconds, the last heartbeats before he’d disappeared, Daehyun had seen the cracks in that fierce glare, the strain, the sheer panic, that had flashed across Youngjae’s fearless face. Youngjae, who sneered and cursed, bit and scratched and never let anyone come close. Youngjae, who had hated Daehyun with a burning passion since they were four, who had bullied him and beat him all because Daehyun was weak. Dauntless, determined, amazing Youngjae. Yet in that heartbeat, Youngjae’s eyes had screamed to Daehyun and Daehyun only.  _Help me._

_“Stay back, Daehyun.”_

And some part of Daehyun knows that those words hadn’t been a stupid show of bravado, a final  _fuck you_. Daehyun had caught up with Youngjae, and the knowledge that Daehyun was his equal, in power at least, certainly only made Youngjae hate him more. But they both remember the tight friendship they’d had in the first few years of their life.

Some part of Daehyun knows those words were meant to protect him, to keep him safe from the villains.

_“Stay back, Daehyun.”_

“Like  _hell_  I will,” Daehyun spits.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please consider leaving me a small tip on my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/jezzberry)


End file.
